The Salamander's Tail
The Salamander's Tail is a quest which spans the entirety of Act I. It begins with Geralt learning of Salamandra's presence in the Outskirts and about the Reverend from Shani after the opening barghest attack on Alvin and Caroline, and it ends with Geralt forever leaving the Outskirts behind. It is through this quest that Geralt meets just about everyone he does meet in the Outskirts. Walkthrough Geralt is hot on the trail of the Salamanders after their daring raid on Kaer Morhen, but he has no idea where to begin his search once he arrives in the Outskirts. He must first earn the trust of the Reverend and the villagers before the Reverend will impart any of the information he has on Salamandra, so our hero is on a mission to please as he makes his way around the village. Ultimately, the Reverend makes good on his promise and reveals the location of the Salamandra hideout in the Outskirts. This allows Geralt to disband at least that one part of the larger organization, rescue Alvin from their clutches and to find Abigail, cornered in a cave by the Reverend and his followers. Notes I have discovered that the key to the Salamandra hideout is not technically necessary to enter the hideout. Once its location has been revealed, all Geralt has to do is to fight the two lackeys guarding the place to gain entry to the hut, but not the trapdoor which leads to the cave. So Geralt still must go to the Inn first to rescue Shani and get the key to finish this quest. Phases Salamandra The leader of the local community, the Reverend, may have information about the man wearing the Salamander brooch. I must see him as soon as possible. I should speak with the Reverend about Salamandra. Distrustful Villagers The Reverend doesn't trust me because of another witcher who was here earlier. I must tend to the Beast and talk to the village's most prominent inhabitants - Odo, Haren and Mikul. Maybe I can learn something from them. To gain the villagers' trust. I must first convince Haren, Odo and Mikul. Distrustful Villagers Depending on the order in which you visit Mikul, Odo and Haren: Distrustful Villagers Trust Gained I gained the trust of the village's most prominent residents. I should tell the Reverend. I must talk to the Reverend. The Reverend's Trust I've gained the trust of the most prominent villagers. The Reverend won't bow so easily. To convince him, I must finish off the Beast. Before I can tend to Salamandra, I must deal with the Beast once and for all. Salamandra The Reverend revealed the location of the Salamandra hideout. He also claims I'll find the key to their lair at the inn. I must go to the inn. The Key I must need the key to the Salamandra hideout. It should be somewhere at the inn. I must find the key to the Salamandra hideout. (500 XP) The Hideout I have the key to the Salamandra hideout. I should go there now and find the bandits' leader - he may know something about the stolen secrets. Shani promised to wait for me at the inn. I have the key to the Salamandra hideout. That's where I need to go. Exit The man I followed to this village is dead. Though he was leader of the bandits in the Outskirts, he was only a pawn. Salamandra's real leaders are in Vizima. For now, I need to get out of this cave. I killed the boss of the Salamanders in the Outskirts. I need to get out of this cave. (500 XP) Getting the Permit I killed the Reverend. He deserved to die. I should search his body for the letter that will get me into Vizima. I should search the Reverend's corpse for the permit that will get me into Vizima. The Permit I have the permit that will get me into the city. I should find Shani at the inn, as we agreed. I have the permit. I should find Shani at the inn, as we agreed. The Gate Shani and I are going to Vizima. We must reach the gate Mikul is guarding. I must find the city gate that Mikul is guarding. Vizima Thanks to the Reverend's letter of safe conduct, Mikul let me enter Vizima. I have entered Vizima. (3000 XP) Gallery Image:People_Reverend.png|the Reverend Image:People_Mikul.png|Mikul Image:People_Haren_Brogg.png|Haren Image:People_Odo.png|Odo Category:The Witcher quests Category:The Witcher Act I